


cold lips

by bananaquit



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anderperry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/pseuds/bananaquit
Summary: prompt from an anon on tumblr: "Anderperry: idk soft boys in love on a rainy day keeping each other warm"





	cold lips

Neil loved the rain. Todd had no idea why. Not that he hated the rain or anything, he just didn't expect bright and sunny Neil to love the gray gloom so much. Then again, Neil seemed to find the positive in everything, so maybe he shouldn't have been all that surprised when Neil dragged him outside to run lines again during one of their free periods despite the chilly fall downpour. When Todd had told him the script would get soaked, Neil had declared they didn’t need it. 

They were, of course, the only ones crazy enough to be outside. Their hair clung in matted clumps to their faces as they walked along in hopes that constant movement would help them keep warm, Todd stammering as he tried to remember the lines. Todd wouldn’t have minded staying out here for a little while for Neil, but it seemed they’d been here hours and he was beginning to shiver slightly. 

“It’s freezing.” said Todd. “We should go back in.” 

“Come on,” Neil whined. “This is the only place I can really practice. You know how Hager gets if we’re too loud inside.”

“I know,” Todd replied. “But you’ve already m-memorized the whole thing.” 

“If you’re so cold, take this.” Neil said. He gave a huff and took off his jacket before draping it over Todd. 

“Neil, you’re gonna freeze.” Todd protested, flinging the jacket back in Neil’s face. Neil spluttered and batted it back.

“I’m fine. You’re the one who wants to stay warm.” said Neil, ignoring the rain soaking into his sweater and down into his bones. Todd wasn’t exaggerating when he said it was freezing. They were in the transition between fall and winter. It wasn't quite cold enough for snow, but the rain wasn’t much better. 

Todd shrugged on the coat over his just as Neil was about to take it back. “Nevermind, nevermind. You were right. Let’s go back in.” Neil relented, shivering slightly. Todd laughed at Neil’s uncomfortable expression and gave him his coat back before guiding him back inside. 

They both sighed with relief when the door closed behind them and shut out the cold. They were both shivering slightly. After glancing up and down the hallway to make sure no one was around, Neil pulled Todd into a warm embrace. Todd laughed lightly.

“You’re stupid.” Todd mumbled into his chest, words laced only with endearment. 

The corner of Neil’s mouth twitched upward. Todd’s bangs were plastered to his skin, so Neil used the back of his hand to brush them away. He gave Todd a kiss on the forehead. Todd smiled at the feeling of Neil’s lips trembling slightly against him.

“I say we go take a hot shower.” Neil said finally, anxious to warm up. Todd nodded and followed after Neil, a slight smirk on his face as he watched Neil break into a desperate sprint towards the showers.

When they’d finished, they returned to their room and cuddled up together on Neil’s bed, blankets wrapped around them and the radiator on full-blast. Their fingers were intertwined under the blanket. Todd turned and kissed Neil. Oddly, even after a shower of practically scalding water and all the cuddling they were doing, Neil’s lips were cold.


End file.
